The present invention relates to hot-fill blow-molded plastic containers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to hot-fill blow-molded plastic containers having opposed grips affording facile handling of the container by the consumer.
In the early 1990s, Graham Packaging Company pioneered the commercialization of hot-fill blow-molded plastic containers having sidewalls with elongate flex panels that incorporated grip structures. These containers are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,937 and D.344,457. In the patented containers, the grip structure moves with the vacuum panel in response to vacuum induced inside the container in response to hot filling, capping and cooling of the container contents. While the patented Graham containers have been commercially successful, there is a desire to reduce the amount of plastic used in the manufacture of the container without sacrificing performance, to enhance ergonomic handling attributes, and to resist unwanted deformations in handling.
With the foregoing in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a light-weight hot-fillable blow-molded grip container which functions at least as well as the aforementioned Graham Packaging grip containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight hot-fillable blow-molded plastic container having enhanced ergonomic handling qualities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly, hot-fillable blow-molded plastic grip container that is sufficiently robust as to resist deformations that may occur in handling of the container during manufacture and after hot filling and capping.
More specifically, the present invention provides a hot-fillable blow-molded plastic container having a sidewall with opposed label panels and intermediate panels each having a separate grip portion and a separate vacuum absorption portion. The grip portion has a wall portion inset into the container and extending chordally thereof to provide surfaces engageable by a user""s finger and thumb when gripping the container. The grip wall portion is rigid to resist deflection when gripped and to resist flexure in response to normal vacuum conditions induced in the container in response to hot-fill processing. A vacuum absorption wall portion is located adjacent the grip wall portion and is separated therefrom by a rigid rib which extends between the label panels to rigidly interconnect them. Preferably, the grip portion is located superadjacent the vacuum absorption wall portion. Substantially the entire region between the label panels and the rib is occupied by the vacuum absorption wall portion. In one preferred embodiment, a smooth wall of a particular construction provides the entire vacuum absorption function. In another embodiment, a pair of vertically elongate vacuum panels separated by a post are provided to accommodate the requisite vacuum absorption. The rib that divides each intermediate panel into complementary configurations preferably extends diagonally thereacross, and is arcuate and of substantially the same radius of curvature as the label panels in order to provide a peripheral bumper between the label panels.